halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Necros Project: First thoughts?
So, I made this for people, including myself, to give their first impressions of the RP. First off, might I say this has the potential to be the single goriest RP we've ever done. I've already seen a Jackal's head explode, a fountain of blood spewing from his neck. Another one's innards blew up, shattering his ribcage from the blast. I've also seen a marine be forced to watch as her friend's head was squeezed and popped like a fleshy orange. And so far, I'm loving every minute of it. If this is what the Brutes are doing, I can't wait to see what chaos the Necros wreak. MasterGreen999 19:03, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Violence is not the Answer Violence is the question. Yes is the answer. I like the inter-unit cooperation (It's there, I can tell) between the 105th ODSTs. Whoever writes the Wilkoe storyline, you rock. It's so nice to see another semi-decent writer out there! (No offence to anyone... O.o) And although some of my work was plagiarized, I think this RP is heading in a good direction! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:06, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Plagarised? Who? Anyway, the RP was not as I thought it would be...Necros seemed to be Phase 2 of Ajax's horrific yet mind...Little_Missy - 19:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :I had a feeling they wouldn't show up at first. It's a commonly used theme, to have the REAL threat show up during a somewhat pettier conflict. MasterGreen999 19:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) If you mean Roger Wilkoe, from where they're still in cryo, that was me. Thanks for the compliment. I appreciate it. Any more thoughts, anyone? MasterGreen999 19:11, 28 July 2008 (UTC) It's pretty cool. Anyone mind if I bring the Breaking Ruler into the planets atmosphere and use it as a mobile command post for the Remnants and Pirates? Logmon 19:17, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Well, if I can ever manage to post, I'll awe you with my utterly insane Jackal. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 19:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC) "Phase Two of Ajax's horrific yet mind." lulz... Um, the dude who took some stuff shall remain nameless so that the community will not be put into an uproar, but he also took some things from MG999's entries. After throwing something of a hissy fit at me for putting my unit into the RP. Ironic... Also, MG, let's get our two platoons together sometime on groundside. It'd be kewl. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:24, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I wasn't able to get on for the past two days. But my next post will bring down the Breaking Ruler to the planet. With its weapons ready to turn platoons to craters. Logmon 19:26, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I may mention that me and MG999's platoons are in fact riding in on SUPER''carriers, who can *cough* handle your ship. So watch yer mouth, son. ;] SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:34, 28 July 2008 (UTC) So your sups are gonna leave formation just to handle a frigate that enetered the atmosphere? Logmon 19:46, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I swear, log, if the ''Ruler goes anywhere near Blackheart, Tartarus himself will rise from the grave and rip the crew's innards out! MasterGreen999 01:25, 29 July 2008 (UTC) haha im actually finding it hard to post for me since my character is in the relief force so it's been difficult for me to try to write something without boring ppl with character development. once the 77th Fly Fly get ground side you'll better watch out. Hollywood Well, I finally managed to post, so enjoy the gory revelry of Dekd Nok. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:17, 30 July 2008 (UTC) I've been so busy offline I've come back and seen MG's Jackal reinforcements ripped to shreds, which were helping my pack! Then may pack dies with bits of Brute kak flying everywhere and i still need to keep my character alive. :O This is also my first RP and i really like it!